Stannis Baratheon
|Ehepartner = Selyse Florent}} Lord Stannis Baratheon ist Lord von Drachenstein und Oberhaupt des Hauses Baratheon von Drachenstein. Er ist der Sohn von Lord Steffon Baratheon und Lady Cassana Estermont und der jüngere Bruder von König Robert Baratheon. Stannis dient im Kleinen Rat als Meister der Schiffe. Verheiratet ist er mit Selyse Florent, mit der er eine Tochter names Sharin hat. Er ist der Kapitän des Flaggschiffs seiner Flotte, der Zorn. Stannis hat sich das feurige Herz des Herrn des Lichts zum Banner gewählt; ein rotes Herz, umrahmt von orangefarbenen Flammen in hellgelbem Feld. Innerhalb des Herzens befindet sich der gekrönte Hirsch des Hauses Baratheon in Schwarz. thumb|300px|Stephen Dillane als Stannis Baratheon in der HBO-Serie Charakter & Erscheinung Wie seine Brüder ist auch Stannis ein großer Mann. Er ist ein Jahr jünger als Robert , zu Beginn von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer also 33 Jahre alt. Er hat ein kantiges Gesicht. Von seinem schwarzen Haar ist nur noch ein dünner Kranz geblieben, dazu trägt er einen kurzen Bart, der nur wie ein Schatten auf seinem kantigen Kinn und den eingefallenen Wangen liegt. Er hat kräftige Brauen und dunkelblaue Augen. Er hat eine gefurchte Stirn, einen finsteren Blick und einen harten Mund, der gut befehlen kann, aber nie lacht oder auch nur lächelt. Er hat vorstehende Brauen, unter denen die blauen Augen wie abgrundtiefe Teiche leuchten. Nach der Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung hat er eingefallene Wangen, und ein kurzer, blauschwarzer Bart bedeckt sein kräftiges Kinn. Sein Gesicht ist ausgemergelt. Nach seiner Krönung trägt er eine eigene Krone: sie ist rotgolden, mit Zacken in Form von Flammen. Ansonsten trägt er schlichte Gewänder, nur sein Schwertgurt ist mit Granaten und gelben Topasen geschmückt und das Heft seines Schwertes Lichtbringer trägt einen großen, viereckigen Rubin. Er ist ein ganz anderer Mann als sein Bruder Robert: ernst, humorlos, unversöhnlich, grimmig in der Erfüllung seiner Pflichten. Eddard kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Stannis noch etwas in Furcht versetzen kann, nachdem dieser die Belagerung von Sturmkap überstanden hat. Er ist bekannt für seinen gnadenlosen Führungsstil, aber auch für seine hohen Qualitäten in der Kriegskunst. Seine Soldaten sind sehr diszipliniert: als bei den Plünderungen nach der Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung "nur" drei Frauen vergewaltigt werden, lässt Stannis die drei Männer umgehend kastrieren. Schon als Kind war er so ernst. Als sein Vater in Volantis einen Hofnarren freikaufte, hoffte er, dass dieser Stannis endlich das Lachen lehren könnte. Auch spricht er die Wahrheit stets offen aus, so hart sie auch ist. Stannis ist nicht für seichte Höflichkeiten geschaffen, er spricht die Dinge direkt an. Er ist sehr ehrenbehaftet und fast schon prüde, worüber sich seine Brüder lustig machen. So wollte er einmal in Königsmund die Bordelle verbieten, aber Robert fragte ihn nur entsetzt, ob er auch das Essen und Scheißen verbieten wolle. Renly fragt sich, wie Stannis seine Tochter zeugen konnte, da er ins Bett geht wie andere Leute auf das Schlachtfeld, grimmig und wild entschlossen. In Gegenwart von Frauen fühlt er sich unwohl, sogar in der seiner Gemahlin. Seinen ehelichen Pflichten kommt er ohne Freude ein oder zweimal im Jahr nach. Petyr Baelish beschreibt ihn als einen Mann, den selbst dessen Brüder kaum ertragen können, weil er aus Eisen zu sein scheint, hart und unnachgiebig. Stannis hat darüber verfügt, dass auf Drachenstein Prostitution verboten ist. Donal Noye, der Schmied der Nachtwache, der auf Sturmkap unter Lord Steffon gearbeitet hatte, vergleicht die drei Brüder mit Metallen: Robert sei wie purer Stahl gewesen, habe aber Rost angesetzt, nachdem er König geworden sei, Stannis sei wie Eisen, hart, aber spröde, und er wird eher brechen als sich beugen, und Renly sei wie Kupfer - hübsch anzusehen, aber letztlich nutzlos. Bei der Belagerung von Sturmkap (299) ändert sich sein Äußeres dahingehend, dass er immer kränklicher aussieht, weil er wenig isst und seit Renlys Tod von Albträumen geplagt wird. Als Davos ihn auf Drachenstein wiedersieht, erschrickt er darüber, wie Stannis aussieht: er wirkt um zehn Jahre gealtert und um 25 Pfund leichter, sodass sich seine Knochen wie Speere gegen die Haut drücken. Sein Bart ist mit grauem Haar durchsetzt. Seine Knappen sind Ser Davos Seewerts fünftältester Sohn Devan Seewert und Bryn Farring. Vergangenheit Stannis war zweitgeborener Sohn von Steffon Baratheon und Cassana Estermont. Seine Eltern starben, als er 13 war. Er war sogar in seiner Kindheit ein ernster und humorloser Junge. Als Stannis und sein älterer Bruder Robert noch jung waren, mussten sie mit ansehen, wie ihre Eltern bei einem Sturm auf ihrem Schiff ums Leben kamen, direkt vor Sturmkap. Roberts Rebellion Zu Beginn der Rebellion führte sein Pflichbewusstsein Stannis in eine moralische Zwickmühle, da er zwischen der Treue zu seinem Lehnsherrn und seinem Bruder entscheiden musste. Während Roberts Rebellion hielt Stannis Baratheon die Festung Sturmkap für seinen Bruder ein Jahr lang gegen die Belagerung von Haus Tyrell und deren Verbündeten, obwohl sie am Ende keine Vorräte mehr hatten und sich von Ratten ernähren mussten. Währenddessen schlemmten die Belagerer in Sichtweite der Festung an zahlreichen Festmählern. Die Streitkräfte der Tyrells waren aber somit gebunden und als die Rebellion zu Gunsten Roberts endete, musste sich auch das Haus Tyrell dem neuen König beugen Stannis und seine Männer überlebten auch dank der Schmugglerkünste von Davos Seewert, der Zwiebeln in die Burg schmuggeln konnte. Nach der Belagerung schlug Stannis Davos zum Ritter und bestrafte ihn gleichzeitig für seinen langjährigen Schmuggel, indem er ihm vier Fingerkuppen der linken Hand abtrennte. Während der Belagerung wurde Stannis immer unnachgiebiger und grausamer: als Ser Gawen Wyld und drei seiner Ritter bei einem Fluchtversuch erwischt wurden, wollte Stannis sie mit Katapulten von den Mauern schießen. Nur Maester Cressen konnte ihn davon abhalten, indem er ihm klar machte, dass man kein Fleisch verschwenden sollte, das man vielleicht irgendwann noch einmal "brauchen" könnte. Ser Gawen starb später in seiner Zelle. Lord von Drachenstein Nach der Plünderung von Königsmund und der Aufgabe der Belagerung bei Sturmkap beauftragte der neue König Robert Baratheon Stannis mit der Aufgabe, eine neue Flotte zu bauen, um Drachenstein einzunehmen. Die Insel stand immer noch loyal zu Haus Targaryen. Viserys und Daenerys Targaryen wurden von der Insel nach Essos gebracht, bevor Stannis die Insel erreichen konnte, was Robert erzürnte. Der König machte Stannis dafür verantwortlich, dass die Erben der Targaryen fliehen konnten, obwohl die Kinder Hilfe bekamen von Königstreuen, noch bevor Stannis Segel setzte. Nach dem erfolgreichen Angriff auf Drachenstein ernannte Robert seinen Bruder Stannis zum neuen Lord von Drachenstein, was Stannis sehr missfiel, da er lieber die reichen Sturmlande als Lehen erhalten hätte. Sturmkap allerdings wurde an seinen jüngeren Bruder Renly übertragen, der im Krieg nichts zum Erfolg Robert beigetragen hatte. Für Stannis war das ein absichtlicher Stich Roberts, was auch Cersei Lennister so sieht. Roberts Intention war es, einen starken Befehlshaber auf Drachenstein zu haben, das der letzte Sitz der Königstreuen Targaryen-Anhänger gewesen ist, und Stannis war dazu wesentlich besser geeignet als Renly. Die Insel war der traditionelle Sitz des Erben des Eisernen Throns, dem Prinz von Drachenstein, und das war ein weiterer Grund für den damals noch kinderlosen Robert, Stannis als seinen Erben dort einzusetzen. Praktischerweise wurde Stannis somit auch vom Festland von Westeros ferngehalten. Stannis wurde in der Folgezeit ein effizienter Verwalter als Oberhaupt von Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein. Robert und Delena Florent zeugten einen Sohn namens Edric Sturm in der Hochzeitsnacht von Stannis Baratheon und Selyse Florent im Ehebett der beiden frisch Getrauten, die zu dieser Zeit noch auf der Hochzeit tanzten. Stannis bzw. das Haus Florent sah Edric und die Art seiner Zeugung als eine Schande an und sie schickten ihn nach seiner Geburt zu seinem anderen Bruder Renly Baratheon nach Sturmkap. In der Graufreud-Rebellion im Jahr lockte Stannis die Eiserne Flotte vor der Schönen Insel in einen Hinterhalt und zerstörte sie. In der letzten Zeit vor der Handlung der Bücher verbringt Stannis viel Zeit mit Jon Arryn, der Hand des Königs. Die beiden forschen zusammen über die Nachkommenschaft König Roberts. So besuchen sie bspw. mehrfach Gendry in der Schmiede von Tobho Mott, dabei sieht Stannis den Bastard die ganze Zeit finster an. Schließlich finden sie heraus, dass Joffrey, Marcella und Tommen nicht die Kinder von Robert sind. Außerdem beschloss Jon Arryn, seinen Sohn Robert als Mündel nach Drachenstein zu schicken, was Lysa Tully nicht gefiel. Sie behauptet gegenüber den Starks, dass Robert nach Casterlystein geschickt werden sollte. Als König Robert nach Jon Arryns Tod nach Winterfell reist, um Eddard Stark an den Königshof zu holen, reist Stannis nach Drachenstein, ohne einen Hinweis, wann er gedenkt, nach Königsmund zurückzukehren. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Auf einem Ausritt auf der Rückreise nach Königsmund schlägt Eddard Stark Robert Baratheon vor, seinen Bruder Stannis zum neuen Wächter des Ostens zu ernennen, aber dieser hat andere Pläne. In Königsmund erfährt Catelyn durch Petyr Baelish, dass Stannis nach Drachenstein aufgebrochen sei. Das gleiche erfährt Eddard auf seiner ersten Ratssitzung. Bei seinen Nachforschungen erfährt Eddard, dass Stannis viel Zeit mit Jon Arryn verbracht hat, kurz bevor dieser starb. Das macht ihn stutzig. Eddard wundert sich zudem, dass Stannis dem Turnier der Hand fernbleibt. Er lässt Pycelle einen Raben schicken, in dem er Stannis bittet, seinen Platz im Kleinen Rat wieder einzunehmen, erhält aber keine Antwort. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Nach Roberts tödlichem Jagdunfall mit dem riesigen Keiler im Königswald diktiert er Eddard Stark sein Testament, in dem er Eddard als Regenten einsetzt, bis "sein Sohn Joffrey" mündig geworden und regierungsfähig sei. Eddard, der inzwischen die Wahrheit über Roberts vermeintliche Kinder erfahren hat, ersetzt dies durch "seinen Erben". Sodann setzt er einen Brief an Stannis auf, in dem er ihn als rechtmäßigen Erben den Thron anbietet. Einen Tag später stirbt Robert und im Thronsaal kommt es zum Zusammenstoß zwischen Cersei, die Joffrey sofort auf den Thron gesetzt hat, und Eddard, der Joffreys Legitimität in Frage stellt und Stannis als rechtmäßigen Erben deklariert. Durch Verrat der Goldröcke und mit Hilfe von Petyr Baelish kann Cersei Eddard gefangen nehmen. Bei König Joffrey Baratheons erster Hofversammlung wird Stannis in Abwesenheit mit Name ausgerufen und von ihm wird verlangt, dass er dem neuen König die Treue schwört, andernfalls werde er bestraft werden. Sein Platz im Kleinen Rat wird an Cersei Lennister übertragen. Varys erwähnt Eddard im Kerker gegenüber, dass Cersei Stannis und seinen Anspruch am meisten fürchte. Stannis verharrt weiterhin auf Drachenstein, ohne sich zu regen. Während der Krieg in den Flusslanden schon seinen Lauf nimmt, hört Tywin Lennister einige Gerüchte über Stannis, den er für den gefährlicheren der beiden Brüder Roberts hält: angeblich baue er eine Flotte, versammle Söldner um sich und höre auf einen Schattenbinder aus Asshai. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Nach dem Tod Roberts versammelt er die Männer all seiner Vasallen auf Drachenstein, aber es sind nur ca. 3000. Bei einem Treffen zwischen Maester Cressen und König Stannis widerspricht er dem Maester in dessen Auffassung, dass der Krieg nur gewonnen werden könne, wenn Stannis ein Bündnis mit Renly oder Robb Stark eingehe. Allerdings ist er auch skeptisch gegenüber den Weissagungen Melisandres, die Stannis' Sieg in den Flammen gesehen hat. Auf dem Festmahl, das Stannis für seine Vasallen abhält, wird er Zeuge des gescheiterten Giftanschlags Cressens auf Melisandre. Wenig später lässt Melisandre die sieben Statuen des Glaubens an die Sieben auf Drachenstein öffentlich verbrennen und ruft Stannis Baratheon als Wiedergeburt von Azor Ahai aus. Als Beweis zieht Stannis ein brennendes Schwert aus dem Feuer, das das Heldenschwert Lichtbringer sein soll. Später formuliert er eine Deklaration an die Königslande, dass er sich als rechtmäßiger Erbe des Eisernen Throns sieht. An dem Abend, an dem Catelyn Tully in Renlys Lager eintrifft, um im Namen von Robb mit ihm zu verhandeln, erhält Renly Nachricht, dass Stannis Sturmkap angreift und belagert. Renly unterbricht seinen Feldzug daraufhin und reitet nach Sturmkap, um zu verhandeln. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Renly zieht mit Catelyn und 20.000 Berittenen nach Sturmkap, wo sie vergeblich versucht, zwischen den Brüdern zu vermitteln. Beide fordern von dem jeweils anderen, dass er sich beuge und den anderen als König anerkenne. Sie verabreden sich für den nächsten Morgen zur Schlacht. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang wird Renly in seinem Pavillon von einem Schatten getötet. Die einzigen beiden Zeugen sind Brienne von Tarth und Catelyn Tully, die in dem Schatten Stannis gesehen haben will. Stannis teilt sich ein Pavillon mit Melisandre und wird von Albträumen und Appetitlosigkeit geplagt. Nach 14 Tagen Bedenkzeit fordert Stannis Ser Cortnay bei einem Treffen vor den Mauern der Burg ein letztes Mal auf, die Tore der Burg zu öffnen. Die Verhandlungen scheitern an dem Punkt, dass Edric Sturm ausgeliefert werden soll, worauf Ser Cortnay sich nicht einlassen will. Ser Cortnay schlägt einen Zweikampf zwischen ihm und Stannis vor oder zwischen zwei Recken ihrer Wahl, doch Stannis weist den Vorschlag zurück, weil er Ser Cortnays Situation für aussichtslos hält. Melisandre hat sowohl Ser Cortnays Tod als auch Edric Sturm in den Flammen gesehen, weshalb Stannis keine Wahl bleibt, als Ser Cortnay von einem weiteren Schatten umbringen zu lassen, wofür er Davos mit Melisandre in einem Ruderboot unter die Burg schickt. Kurz nach dem Aufstand von Königsmund erfährt Tyrion von Varys, dass Ser Cortnay gestorben ist und Stannis Sturmkap eingenommen hat. Varys vermutet, dass Stannis irgendeine Art von Magie verwendet haben könnte. Der neue Kastellan Lord Elwald Wiesen hatte Stannis die Tore geöffnet, wie dieser schon vermutet hatte. In Königsmund wird bekannt, dass Stannis den Götterhain von Sturmkap niederbrennen ließ. In der Zwischenzeit erreicht seine Vorhut mit 5000 Männern unter Ser Guyard Morrigen Königsmund und schlägt sein Lager jenseits des Schwarzwasser auf. Während die Flotte einige Hindernisse zu bewältigen hat, erreicht das Heer das Südufer des Schwarzwasser schon einige Tage früher. Stannis hat Ser Imry Florent den Oberbefehl über die Flotte erteilt. Ser Imry wählt im Bewusstsein der zahlmäßigen Überlegenheit eine selbstbewusste Taktik und lässt die Flotte in Zwanziger-Reihen in die Flussmündung fahren, anstatt Joffreys Flotte auf offener See zu stellen. Gleichzeitig beginnen die hinteren Schlachtreihen, Stannis' Heer über den Fluss zu schiffen. So spielt er Tyrion in die Karten und dessen Plan geht auf: die Lennisters können Stannis' Flotte in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser mit Hilfe des Seefeuers und einer riesigen Eisenkette fast vollständig vernichten. Ihm bleiben noch etwa 30-40 Schiffe, die die Strömung vor dem Seefeuer verschont hat. Als es nach einem Sieg für Stannis aussieht, rettet im letzten Moment ein Heer der Häuser Lennister und Tyrell Königsmund: es fällt Stannis vom Rosenweg kommend in den Rücken, und treibt die Truppen umgehend in die Flucht. Die Vorhut wird angeführt von Garlan Tyrell, der sich Renlys grüne Rüstung angezogen hat, um die Moral von Stannis' Männern zusätzlich zu brechen. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Stannis rettet sich mit den Schiffen von Salladhor Saan, nachdem sie noch so viele Soldaten von dem Südufer aufgenommen haben wie möglich. Nachdem Ser Davos auf einem der Felsen der Speere des Königs der Meerjungfrauen in der Schwarzwasserbucht von einem der Schiffe von Salladhor Saan gefunden und aufgelesen wird , wird er nach Drachenstein gebracht. Dort trifft er sich zunächst mit Salladhor Saan am Hafen, und Davos fasst den Plan, Melisandre zu töten. Als er die Burg betritt, wird er jedoch von Ser Axell Florent gefangen genommen. Er wird in eine der tieferen Kerkerzellen gesteckt, wo Maester Pylos ihn gesund pflegt. Er erhält Besuch von Melisandre, die ihm die Welt erklärt, wie der Kult von R'hllor sie sieht, dann fragt sie ihn, ob er auf der Seite des Lichts oder der der Dunkelheit steht. Sie sagt, Stannis sei zu schwach, um einen weiteren Schatten zu zeugen. Davos zweifelt, und Melisandre gibt ihm Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Drei Tage später bekommt er einen prominenten Zellengenossen: Lord Alester Florent, die Hand des Königs, wird des Hochverrats bezichtigt, weil er mit König Joffrey Baratheon einen Frieden aushandeln wollte. Schließlich lässt Stannis Davos zu sich bringen. Davos hält den Plan Ser Axells, den Krieg fortzuführen und das Klauenhorn anzugreifen, für feige und unnütz. Stannis ist dankbar für den ehrlichen Rat. Er begnadigt Davos und ernennt ihn zum Admiral der Meerenge, Lord vom Regenwald und Hand des Königs. Schließlich erscheint Melisandre und erklärt, dass Stannis der nächste Kampf bevorstehe, denn er sei die letzte Hoffnung der Menschen im Großen Krieg. Er weigert sich allerdings, ihr Edric Sturm auszuliefern, mit dessen Königsblut sie den Steindrachen erwecken möchte. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Als die Nachricht von der Roten Hochzeit nach Drachenstein gelangt, drängen Melisandre, Königin Selyse und Ser Axell Florent Stannis weiterhin dazu, Edric Sturm zu opfern, um einen Steindrachen zu erwecken, doch Stannis verschiebt die Entscheidung. Nachdem Davos erfahren hat, dass König Joffrey Baratheon auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit vergiftet worden ist, schmuggelt er zusammen mit einigen anderen Männern des Königs Edric Sturm von Drachenstein fort, indem er ihn auf eins von Salladhor Saans Schiffen bringt. Anschließend begibt er sich zu Stannis und erklärt ihm sein Handeln: er fühlt sich durch seinen Eid an ihn verpflichtet, mit ihm für sein Volk zu sorgen, und Edric gehört seiner Meinung nach dazu. Dann liest er ihm den Brief von Bowen Marsch und der Nachtwache vor. Kurz nach dem Urteil durch Kampf in Königsmund findet Varys heraus, dass Stannis Drachenstein verlassen hat, und Lord Tywin Lennister befürchtet, dass er sich in Dorne mit Fürst Doran Martell verbünden will. Stannis segelt statt nach Süden in den Norden nach Ostwacht an der See, und zusammen mit den dortigen Grenzern reitet er mit seiner Armee so schnell wie möglich zur Schwarzen Festung, wo er Manke Rayders Armee völlig unvorbereitet bei der Belagerung der Mauer trifft und in der Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung besiegt. Cotter Peik hatte sie mit Grenzer zusammen auf alten Grenzerpfaden zum Schlachtfeld geführt. Unterdessen bietet Stannis Baratheon Jon an, ihn als Stark anzuerkennen und zum Lord von Winterfell zu machen, wenn er ihm dafür die Treue schwört und Val heiratet. Stannis will Wildlinge in der Schenkung ansiedeln. Am elften Tag der Wahl lässt Stannis die Bewerber um das Amt des Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache zu sich rufen und drängt sie, am Abend eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Er durchschaut Lord Janos Slynts Schmeicheleien und macht ihm deutlich, dass er nichts von ihm hält. Er erklärt den Anwesenden sogar, dass Janos damals in Königsmund im großen Stil Schmiergelder für die Vergabe von Posten angenommen habe. Stannis erklärt den Anwesenden, dass er plane, die Schenkung neu zu besiedeln und die verlassenen Burgen der Nachtwache von seinen Männern wieder aufbauen und besetzen zu lassen. Melisandre ergänzt, dass Stannis der Prinz, der verheißen wurde, sei und dass der Krieg um die Morgendämmerung vor ihnen läge. Maester Aemon und Sam offenbart er dann, dass er auf Drachenstein Obsidian abbauen wolle und dass er beabsichtige, sich in der Nachtfeste niederzulassen. Am Abend wird Jon Schnee zum ersten Mal vorgeschlagen, und er gewinnt die Wahl prompt haushoch, da Cotter Peiks und Ser Denys Mallisters Männer für ihn stimmen. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Der neue Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache Jon Schnee gewährt König Stannis zunächst nur, die Nachtfeste zu besetzen. Stannis schickt zeitgleich Ser Davos mit einem Bündnisgesuch nach Weißwasserhafen, um Lord Wyman Manderly für sich zu gewinnen. Der aber geht erst einmal ein Bündnis mit dem Eisernen Thron und der Königinregentin Cersei Lennister ein und lässt Davos gefangen nehmen. Des Weiteren plant sie, Jon Schnee für dessen Unterstütznug Stannis' umbringen zu lassen. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Als die Nachricht der Eroberung der Schildinseln in Königsmund eintrifft, geht Cersei Lennister davon aus, dass Euron ein Bündnis mit Stannis Baratheon eingegangen ist, auch wenn Großmaester Pycelle berechtigte Zweifel darüber äußert. Daher verweigert sie auch Margaery Tyrell ihren Wunsch, die Belagerung von Drachenstein aufzuschieben, um die Rothweyn-Flotte stattdessen in die Weite zu schicken, doch dann meldet sich Ser Loras Tyrell freiwillig, um das Kommando über die Belagerung freiwillig zu übernehmen, um sie zu einem schnelleren Ende zu bringen als ursprünglich geplant. Als Maester Aemon in Braavos von Daenerys Targaryen und ihren Drachen hört, wird ihm klar, dass sich Melisandre irrt und Stannis nicht der Verheißene Prinz ist, obwohl er über seine Großmutter Rhaelle ein wenig Targaryen-Blut in sich trägt. Familie Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise & Anmerkungen Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, Stannis